


Two of a Kind

by eightprince



Series: Dream Eaters [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightprince/pseuds/eightprince
Summary: in which Yongguk is a god who visits Youngjae in his dreams





	1. Chapter 1

titus  
Youngjae can see all the stars in the night sky.

He can see them melt away.

He loves stars. He loves space. Ever since he was little.

Now, he's a college student, studying the stars that he loves so much.

He spends his free time looking through the telescope. That and sleeping.

He's been having the same dream over and over again for the past week.

In his dreams, he sees a boy made of stars looking down on him, watching from above.

The boy wore a cape and a bodysuit and had a diamond in his chest.

He said that's his life source.

The boy had black curly hair. It made him look like a poodle.

He had long, dainty fingers. Every time he touched Youngjae, a shiver would roll down his spine.

The way he talked was weird. He had a playful and enthusiastic tone, but the way he talked was really formal.

He also said that he's been watching Youngjae for a long time. Learning the way of humans.

"Humans are peculiar," the boy said, his deep voice intimidating Youngjae, "I've been watching them for years now."

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I am a God.

In fact, I am quite lonely.

Gods say that they don't feel loneliness, but they are lying.

Who am I? My name is Yongguk.

I've been watching over you for a long time. I'm attracted to you, so I visit you in your dreams.

Oh, it is quite lonesome in my kingdom. So I long to see you.

Where am I? In the sky between Heaven and Earth. I watch over humans. Watch them grow. 

Where am I? In the stars.

They're melting away.

Your telescope foretold our eternity.

They're turning around to face you. 

They're turning around to tell you something. Listen to them, why don't you?

My prince."

Youngjae jolts himself awake, his study papers stuck to his face.

He was having that dream again. About Yongguk.

Whoever that is.

The news is on TV. Talking about stars. Youngjae's instantly intrigued.

"Mass amounts of meteorites have been reported all over South Korea," the man on the TV says, "Scientists have no idea why."

Yongguk is coming.

Youngjae doesn't know it yet, but he's coming.

\--

Ah. It fell apart again.

Yongguk will have to rebuild it.

Just like another God, his imaginary world that he's had to rebuild so many times.

His body has been left sweet and hollow by the moon.

He's lonely. At least he's able to admit it.

He lives off the dreams of his prince. They always taste good and leave a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"How long have I been so empty?" Yongguk asks the moon.

I mean, I eat the dreams prince has of me, and they feel good, but after a while, the good feelings disappear.

The moon doesn't say anything.

He sighs and sits in his throne, watching.

I'm hungry.

I think it is time to finally see my prince.

It'll be my first time on Earth.

Yongguk's ears perk up.

That tickles.

I long to kiss him. He reminds me of a carnation.

Carnations begin to bloom from under his feet.

Ah, I have such a deep fascination with him.

I don't know what he does, but he draws me in, and I love it.

He can stand there and breathe, and I'd be swept off my feet. 

He's an interesting little human. Ah, I long to kiss him.

I want to hold his hand. That's how humans display affection for each other, right?

...I'm so hungry.

Yongguk stands at the portal to Earth, watching closely.

He's beautiful. He's so wise, yet, so naïve.

He knows everything, but also nothing at all.

I told him that the stars are melting away. Yet, he doesn't listen.

He doesn't seem to understand just yet.

"I told you so," Yongguk says with a grin, "The stars are melting away.

And it's my place to say

that today

this space will never be the same

for us, two of a kind."

And with that, he falls through the portal like a shooting star, dancing gracefully down to Earth.

He longs for his prince. He wants to eat his prince's dreams.

They always taste good.

He falls down to Earth, slowly and elegantly.

That's how Gods fall down to Earth.

Once I meet you, my love, I promise to give you the love

Of a God.

The second Yongguk touches the asphalt, there's a loud popping sound.

He growls at the noise. Be careful.

Not a very warm welcome to Earth...

After the popping subsides, the streets light up with stars.

Stars, stars, a lot of stars, galaxies fly out of the street, leaving a colorful display.

They shoot out into the sky, and explode into bigger galaxies.

It makes Yongguk happy.

"I'll see you soon, prince," he whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello.

Good evening.

Good morning.

It's very nice to meet you.

Of course, I'd like to get to know you better.

To get in contact with you is what I'm currently seeking.

If you have something that's of equal value

or something of mine, rather 

like a miracle, a fate, some guidance to guide me to you 

I'd like it.

You, a human, who got to meet me, a God, are happy, right?

Just like the other God, Yongguk goes around touching humans.

He touches a human girl on her shoulder.

The human girl explodes into a galaxy and floats away, leaving her dreams behind.

Yongguk takes her dreams before they float away and eats them.

They call me "Dream eater".

We're a special type of Gods.

We watch over humans from above our little kingdoms.

Humans tend to have dreams a lot, so we visit them in their dreams.

They dream about a lot of things.

Hopes, fears, past events...

The evil dream eaters visit your dreams that involve fear.

They take the pain away for a short while

then they get you.

We attach ourselves to the human we love the most.

Who did I attach myself to?

Yoo Youngjae

Born January 24th, 1994

He's an Aquarius.

His name written in Korean is 유영재. 

I don't know what that is, but it's a language.

Prince Youngjae a small little thing. He's a ball of energy.

He seems sociable. He has a lot of friends and he's very talkative.

What I've noticed, he runs himself ragged.

This thing called "college" seems to drive him insane.

He really likes meat. I watched him eat it. It was impressive.

He wears glasses. I think that's what they're called.

They sit on his face so cutely. I love them.

He has short, messy, brown hair.

It's very cute.

Ah, how I long to meet him. It's quite an honor to meet someone who dreams about you a lot.

Ooh, what's that?

There's a man giving out things at a little kiosk.

They're delicious things.

They give off a pleasant smell.

The smell makes Yongguk drool.

I don't know what he's giving out, but I want one.

He approaches the man and takes the thing out of his hand.

The man doesn't seem to pay him any mind.

The thing is wrapped up in a napkin with a stick sticking out of it.

The thing itself is shaped like a fish.

Ah, I know what a fish is.

The fish thing smells really good and it has brown cold stuff coming out of its mouth.

The brown stuff has darker brown stuff and rainbow colored stuff sprinkled all over it.

Yongguk sniffs it. It smells pleasant.

So he bites into it.

The brown stuff is cold, but it's really yummy.

I want to give one to my prince, but it'll melt.

The fish thing tastes really yummy too. 

Humans aren't so bad if they eat stuff like this.

Yongguk can't grasp the concept of food stands.

He can't grasp the concept of goldfish bread, either.

This kind of goldfish bread has ice cream in it.

Yongguk holds on tightly to the fish thing, licking it so it won't melt.

It's starting to melt, though. It's dropping onto his hands and onto his chest.

Darn.

That doesn't bother him, though. It's cold, but it doesn't bother him at all.

He walks past a cute little shop.

He stops in his tracks and presses his face against the glass, forgetting about the fish thing.

He walks into the shop, and the pleasant smells is what hits him first.

This is a cute little place.

What's that?

He holds up a little pencil shaped thing. It's red and black.

Do humans eat this?

He untwisted the cap and bites down on the red part.

It's disgusting, but it smells nice.

Yongguk swallows it anyway.

Yongguk can't grasp the concept of lipstick.

And how you're not supposed to eat them.

He looks around the shop, seeing women apply the pencil thing to their lips.

What the--

Why do they smear it on their faces?

He finishes his fish thing and reaches over to grab another one of the pencil thingies.

He walks past a reflection thing and it freaks him out a little.

That's me.

At least, I think that's me.

He stares at the reflection thing.

He raises his hand up. His reflection does the same thing.

Please, stop copying me.

The reflection copies everything he does, and it's scaring him.

He growls because he can't grasp the concept of mirrors.

Calm yourself.

Deep breaths. 

Happy thoughts. A giant pile of fish things. Fluffy puppies.

Youngjae with those fluffy puppies.

Jongup told me what puppies are.

Yongguk takes a deep breath and stares at the reflection thing. 

He untwists the cap to this pencil thing and paints his lips with it, mimicking the other women around him.

It looks pretty.

I'll give this to my prince.

He walks out of the shop, pencil thing in hand, searching for the house of his prince.

The sky is a dark bluish black color.

It's just like back home.

Bright lights light up the city.

Shimmering Glow, Gleaming Neon, where the humans light up just like the galaxies in the sky.

The stars dance their way around the city. 

Old ears, young ears, they all listen to the soft music playing throughout the shops.

Disco is in space. I'm dazed by you 

and your smell. It's not a bad smell, don't worry.

I'm floating in zero gravity. Endless room. I float.

I ride the planet that spins round and round for the first time. 

You humans call it Earth.

It goes round and round. I love it.

We can go wherever you please, prince.

Let's go somewhere. Let's go to Mercury!

I don't even know where that is. And I've lived up here for how many years now?

It twinkles and shines.

What's it? It's me. I twinkle and shine between the stars as they melt away.

I told you so.

I'll dance when the sun goes down, and I'll stop when the sun comes up.

I'll take you somewhere beautiful. And that's a promise.

That boy that caught my eye. 

Prince Youngjae.

Where is he now?

He's probably at home, sleeping, or hanging out with friends.

I touch humans and they explode into galaxies.

It makes me giddy.

I won't forget about it.

Yongguk feels warm. It makes him happy.

He hums happily, accidentally biting into the pencil thing.

He may vomit it back up within the next hour, but it's okay. 

Yongguk finds himself in a neighborhood.

It's full of houses, big and small, colors of all sorts.

It's pretty.

he spots a boy sitting by himself, looking into a telescope, immersed in the sky.

"I found you. 

My prince."


	3. Chapter 3

So this is what love feels like.

I don't mean to sound greasy, but it feels good.

It gives me a rush. It gives me tingles all over my body.

It feels great.

How does it feel knowing that there's someone out there that loves you?

How does it feel knowing that there's someone out there looking for you?

I bet it feels good.

Knowing that there's someone in the world who wants to see you grow and wants to see you happy...I bet it's nice.

I never had that opportunity, so I'm giving it to you, my love.

Yongguk doesn't hesitate to approach the boy.

He sits next to him. Youngjae doesn't notice.

"What're you looking at?" Yongguk asks, waiting patiently for Youngjae to notice.

"A shooting star," Youngjae replies, "The news says that there's been reports of meteorites all over Korea, and I want to see th--wait."

Yongguk bites his lip, he's so happy.

Youngjae turns away from his telescope and faces him, "Holy shit. It's you."

"It's me," Yongguk says, "I've come to see you, prince."

"It's really you. The boy from my dreams."

"It's me! The boy from your dreams!"

"Holy shit."

"I don't know what that means, but yes, holy shit."

Youngjae's really happy.

He's been feeling lonely lately. 

Yeah, he has friends, yeah, he has a social life.

But it's not enough.

He's going to cry.

"Prince, don't cry," Yongguk whispers, wiping Youngjae's tears away with his finger.

"I'm sorry...I'm very sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, prince. I've come to see you.

I'll take the pain away."

Youngjae clings to Yongguk, holding him close.

He sobs. 

Yongguk wanted to see the prince from his dreams.

Youngjae wanted to see the god from his dreams, too.

His grip on Yongguk's body gets tighter, 

"I'm sorry, I look like shit. I didn't think I'd meet you like this."

"Don't be sorry, love."

Youngjae is beautiful.

Even when he's sobbing, snot running down his nose, he's still beautiful.

Yongguk pushes him away.

He moves his bangs from out of his face, 

"Put these up. I want to see your face."

Youngjae sniffles and ties his bangs up using the hair tie on his wrist.

"I need to cut my bangs," Youngjae says softly.

Yongguk hums and places a kiss on Youngjae's forehead, a coreopsis blooming from where he kissed.

Always cheerful.

"I want to see you smile, prince, Yongguk says, "I never want to see you upset. Ever."

"Is...is that flower going to be there forever?"

"I'm not so sure," Yongguk says, "But it looks cute on you."

Youngjae flushes, fixing his glasses, "Well...uh, You wanna come in and eat?"

Yongguk nods, "I want to tell you about things I've seen, too."

\---

Youngjae watches Yongguk walk into the front door, trying to open it.

"Why...won't...I...go...through...?"

Yongguk's so foolish. But in a cute way.

He'll be stuck here for a while.

Youngjae opens the front door, hoping Yongguk didn't bang his face too hard into the door.

He falls right through the doorway.

"You stupid idiot," Youngjae says, nudging Yongguk into the doorway, "Don't forget to take your shoes off."

"I don't wear shoes," Yongguk says, a little muffled because he's face first into the carpet.

"Why don't you wear shoes?" Youngjae asks, dragging him into the house and closing the door.

"They're not comfortable. And shoes and bodysuits are strange," Yongguk sits up on the floor, "I saw some things today."

"Go ahead and tell me," Youngjae says with a small smile, "I'm going to order food."

Yongguk hums, 

"Humans never cease to fascinate me. I saw a man today with black markings on his shoulders. They looked beautiful. 

I have them too, on my chest, but I never knew what they were."

"Tattoos," Youngjae says, "A lot of people have them. It's a fast growing trend. Piercings, too."

"What's a piercing?"

Youngjae yanks on Yongguk's earring, causing him to yelp, "piercing."

"Ah...You didn't have to yank on it..."

Youngjae grins a lopsided grin, "I'm only teasing. Sorry, ducky."

"Ducky?"

"It's a nickname. You look like a duck sometimes."

"I-I do not!" Yongguk says, face turning red, "I am a God! Do not underestimate the power of a God! I don't even know what a duck is--ah--"

Youngjae quickly presses his lips on Yongguk's, "You're lame."

So this how it feels to be teased.

I don't know how to feel about it just yet.

Yongguk sighs, "Well, I'd like to finish my stories for today, if you don't mind."

"Go right ahead, ducky," Youngjae grins, putting emphasis on the nickname.

"W-well...

Men are strange. Human men, that is. Especially the ones attracted to women.

Their egos are way too high. They talk to human women, and they get upset when the women reject them. 

But the men approach them in obscure ways. So I don't see why they're so surprised.

Also, men are fixated on putting a gender on color. Apparently, men aren't allowed to like pink because it's 'girly'.

Pink is a cute color. My eyes are pink," Yongguk blinks a few times before his eyes flicker pink, "See? Pink.

I hope men don't bother you because of your pink sweater. I will kill them."

Yongguk can't grasp the concept of fragile masculinity.

Nobody can, for that matter.

"That's just how some men are," Youngjae says, flicking the flower on his forehead, "Men just think that way."

Yongguk nods, 

"Also, I saw a tiny human. It couldn't talk, and it would always stare out into space.

Tiny humans have tiny attention spans. One noise and the tiny human would be focused on that one thing.

They're cute. I wanted to hold its tiny human hand, but when i touched it, a flower bloomed from its face.

I've gotten used to that, I think. That's just how Gods work their magic."

"You mean babies? I love babies. I went to my friend's baby shower the other day."

"What do you shower the babies with at baby showers?"

Youngjae pauses for a brief moment.

"...Nothing," He says, "A baby shower is like a little party congratulating the expecting parents on their pregnancy. 

Technically, you shower the mother to be in baby stuff."

"I want to go to one," Yongguk says, "I like babies. I like seeing happy humans."

"Babies would love you," Youngjae hums.

"Is it because I look strange?"

"Nope. It's because you're probably really gentle. And they'd like it when you kiss them and flowers bloom from their faces."

Yongguk flushes.

The others have always said I have paternal instincts.

I can't help it. I care too much about people.

I want to see them happy.

"I'll be back," Youngjae says, walking towards the front door.

Yongguk's lost in thought.

Ah, I just want to see people happy. I don't want to be annoying.

I just love happiness. I love love.

I love loving people.

Wait.

What're the squishy things that women have?

Most of the women I've seen have them. 

I saw a woman put her tiny human to it. What?

"Prince?"

"Uh-huh?" Youngjae comes back into the living room, a bag of food in his hands.

"What's those squishy things that women have?"

"The what?"

"You know, on their chests. Some are big, some are small."

"Oh, you mean like, boobs."

"Boobs?"

"Breasts. Boobs. Tits. Hoo-hahs. I can go on and on with these."

"Men seem to love them. I don't get it. They're just two sacks of skin on your chest.

I mean, they seem nice and squishy and all, and babies love them, but I don't see the attraction to them."

"Not all babies love boobs," Youngjae says, "Mothers breastfeed sometimes. Boobs have milk in them."

Yongguk's a little disgusted.

"So if I were to--"

"No."

"But I didn't even finish my--"

"For the love of God, please don't finish your sentence."

"But I'm a God--"

"How'd you even jump from babies to boobs? That's what I wanna know."

"Simple. I saw a woman feed her baby with her 'tits'."

Youngjae makes a little "o" shape with his mouth.

"Did I say something wrong?" Yongguk asks.

"No, you just say tits weird."

"Tits--"

"Anyway, I brought food," Youngjae slides the bag to Yongguk, "Dig in."

"What is it?" Yongguk asks, poking the bag.

"Chicken," Youngjae replies, taking food boxes out of the bag.

"You mean like, live chickens?"

"Uh, no. They've been plucked and fried."

Yongguk looks skeptical.

"Try one," Youngjae grins, handing a piece to Yongguk.

Yongguk sniffs the chicken wing. It smells good.

He bites into it. It tastes good. It's crunchy but it's good.

"This is good," he hums, taking another bite into it.

Youngjae smiles at him. Yongguk is so cute.

That makes Yongguk happy.

My prince is so cute.


	4. Chapter 4

titus  
How does Prince Youngjae feel right now?

Is his chest thump thumping like mine?

Is his face red like mine?

Are his hands getting wet like mine?

Is his stomach tensing up like mine? 

Because I feel like I'm dying.

Maybe I ate too much. I'm not so sure.

But whatever it is, it hurts, and it's making a lot of little noises.

It's extremely unpleasant.

Yongguk can't grasp the concept of stomachaches.

He lays spread out on the floor, wishing for the pain to go away.

"I told you not to eat so much," Youngjae says, gathering empty bags and food boxes to throw them away.

"I didn't know what that meant..." 

"I told you what it meant," Youngjae sighs as he sits in front of him, "Want me to rub it?"

"What?"

"I'm not repeating myself," Youngjae's too focused on playing with Yongguk's hair.

Yongguk reaches back to touch his hair, and a flower blooms out of it. 

It sits on the top of his head, like a little sprout.

It's a marigold.

Marigolds represent pain.

"That's pretty," Youngjae says, admiring the flower.

"It means that I'm in pain," Yongguk whines, "I want it off."

"No, it looks cute. You look cute."

"Cute?" Yongguk flushes, "I appreciate it that you think so..."

"Here, let me help," Youngjae stands to his feet, "Get up."

Yongguk whines again.

"Get up."

"No."

"Ducky, please get up."

"Noooooooo."

"If you want me to help you, then get up."

"Help me up, prince."

"For the love of--" Youngjae sighs and grabs Yongguk by his hands, dragging him a distance before he finally decides to get up.

"You're gonna have a bad case of rug burn," Youngjae says, "Go sit on the couch."

"The what?"

Youngjae pats one of the couch cushions, "Couch."

Yongguk lazily throws himself on the couch.

Isn't gluttony one of the seven deadly sins...?

Sloth too.

I guess this means that I'll be going to hell.

Gods can't go to hell. Especially dreameaters.

Now I'm confused.

"Prince, do humans go to hell for eating too much?" Yongguk asks.

"I don't think so," Youngjae replies, throwing himself onto the couch next to him, "I don't understand religion. Sorry."

"It's okay. I think."

"I don't think gods would go to hell, anyways."

Yongguk hums.

The silence is suffocating.

"Lay in my lap," Youngjae says, "I want to play in your hair."

Yongguk's confused. But he lays his head on Youngjae's lap.

He's confused.

But he does so.

Youngjae runs his fingers in Yongguk's curly mess of hair, it becomes tangled and Yongguk whines a little.

This is human display of affection, yes?

Probably so. It's pleasant.

Youngjae hums a soft tune as he untangles his hands out of Yongguk's hair, touching his face ever so softly.

He leans down to place kisses on it.

They tickle.

"Does your stomach still hurt?" Youngjae whispers.

"A little."

Youngjae reaches to touch his stomach, trailing his fingers up and down.

Another display of affection.

This feels nice.

I want to stay like this forever.

But alas, the stars...

Yongguk places a kiss on Youngjae's forehead where the coreopsis bloomed.

The coreopsis explodes into a tiny galaxy, then fades away.

I told you so.

The stars are melting away.

"Tragic," Yongguk says.

"What is?"

"The stars.

They're melting away.

I remember telling you this in your dreams. But you didn't listen."

You're a fool.

But it's quite alright, prince.

"Is that why meteorites are being seen all over Korea?"

"Probably," Yongguk sits up, "There's a correlation between the two. It doesn't make sense, but there's a correlation."

I told you so.

The stars are melting away 

and it's my place to say

that today

this space will never be the same

for us, two of a kind.

I can see the strings of fate fall apart. Even from Earth.

Can you see them?

And I can see the wings of Heaven.

They're shedding their feathers.

The angels are turning around to face you.

You should speak to them, no?

They're turning around to show you the stars dancing away.

"So uh, what do I do?" Youngjae says nervously, "I want to stop the stars from burning out."

"Simple," Yongguk chuckles, "I'll take you back with me."

"Huh?"

Isn't this all a dream?

"I can make you into a God," Yongguk says, "And you can watch over Earth with me. It's very exciting, yes?"

"...Huh?"

"But alas," Yongguk frowns, "You'll have to give everything up to me.

I'll take everything from you and replace it with my undying love.

Your life, your everything. It'll be mine.

It's not that bad, I promise.

You'll be reborn as a God. 

You won't get your diamond in your chest until later. But you have to love me."

That's what the other God said.

And it's true.

"I already love you," Youngjae says.

"It's not enough," Yongguk whispers,

"It's just not enough."

He shifts his body to face Youngjae.

He places a kiss on his forehead, and closes his eyes.

When he opens them, everything's gone.

He's back in his ruin of a world.

But this time, he's not alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Shimmering Glow, Gleaming Neon, where the stars light up the galaxies in the sky.

The stars dance their way around space.

Old ears, young ears, they all listen to the soft prayers of the Gods.

The soft dreams of the dreameaters play vividly.

Disco is in space. I'm dazed by you 

and your smell. It's not a bad smell, don't worry.

I'm floating in zero gravity. Endless room. I float.

I ride the planet that spins round and round. I've been here most of my life.

There's no name for it. It just floats in between Heaven and Earth.

I will have to rebuild it soon. I hate it.

But it gets lonesome. I hate it.

And the stars are melting away. I hate it.

We can go wherever you please, prince.

Let's go somewhere. Let's go back!

It twinkles and shines.

What's it? It's me. I twinkle and shine between the stars as they melt away.

I told you so.

I'll dance when the sun goes down, and I'll stop when the sun comes up.

I'll take you somewhere beautiful. And that's a promise.

That boy that caught my eye. 

Prince Youngjae.

Where is he now?

He's with me.

I touch him and flowers bloom from within him.

I kiss him and flowers bloom from within him.

It makes me giddy.

I won't forget about it.

When Yongguk touches it, it crumbles.

His imaginary world that he's had to rebuild so many times.

This body that he calls his

has been made sweet and hollow by the dark side of the moon.

Ah, he'll have to rebuild it again.

That's how the dreameaters live.

Some get used to rebuilding it.

Others don't.

The ones who aren't used to it die out like the stars in the sky.

Youngjae's eyes snap open, almost suffocating from the lotus flower on his face.

Purity. Chasity. Eloquence. Rebirth.

He's been reborn.

"Welcome," Yongguk says with a smile.

He's sitting at his throne.

"I feel like I should be bowing down to you," Youngjae says uneasily, standing to his feet.

He looks at his hands, and they're covered in small flowers.

His whole body is covered in flowers and stars.

Heliotropes.

Devotion.

He devoted his life to stars.

Youngjae watches in awe as stars fly past him, dancing their way past Earth until dying out.

"That's beautiful," he says.

"You've been dying to see that, yes?" Yongguk steps down from his throne, "Well, there you have it."

You can see all the stars that's left here.

Youngjae felt his spirit leave his body as he woke up from his dream.

Was he dying? No.

He's making new stars.

He was reborn.

He was put into a body suit made from lace, silk,

and the stars.

"I've been longing to kiss you, prince," Yongguk says, "May I?"

"You've already kissed me, dummy."

"I meant on your lips. Like this."

Yongguk pulls him into a kiss, a long passionate one.

Youngjae clings to him, feeling more flowers bloom all over.

Lilies of the Valley.

Sweetness. Trust.

It's beautiful.

Youngjae slips in his tongue.

It's even more beautiful.

This is how humans display affection.

Oh, I've never felt this before.

It feels good.

I mean, I've kissed him before, but it didn't feel as good as this does.

But you, a human turned God, are happy to meet me, a pure God, again, right?

You're happy kissing me, right?

Stars dance past them.

They're becoming one.

Youngjae pulls back. 

"Was that good?" He asks.

Yongguk nods, "It was amazing."

Youngjae stares at the stars.

They shoot out of his eyes.

He turns to face Yongguk.

Youngjae's eyes are a galaxy.

Youngjae isn't scared. He's at peace.

He wanted to see the stars for so long.

He devoted his life to them.

Now, he's becoming one.

So, heed the stars

their lights will leave us in the dark

in the depths of our hearts.

There was a time where I was watching from afar.

Over you, Prince Youngjae.

You're a star, Prince Youngjae.

You are light.

Youngjae, you are light.

Now, shine and dance your way through the sky

and may your light never die out.

Yoo Youngjae, you are light.

Youngjae waves his hand.

He paints a new galaxy.

He's doing what other dreameaters can't do.

Yoo Youngjae, you are light.

You saw it, the stars are melting away.

And as a keeper of those stars, my place to say

that today

our lives will never be the same.

Why?

Because we're two of a kind.

**Author's Note:**

> i really dont know what to add to this but like. i love space. i'm sure youngjae loves space too. i pulled this out my ass. i hope you like it hh
> 
> based off of "mercury" by tofubeats + "two of a kind" by ghost


End file.
